Silver and Cold
by Nellie Potter
Summary: "Not the Queen of Hearts. A much greater evil, even that of the Jabberwocky."... "This Wonderland daydream has gone far enough."... "Off with her head!"... "You've lost your muchness, Stepmother." What if Lady Tremaine didn't marry Cinderella's father, but someone else? Alice in Wonderland/Cinderella crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, a few things before we begin! I know that Alice in Wonderland takes place in a different time period than Cinderella does. It can also be presumed that they take place in two different places. Ignore that! This is an AU so certain details do not apply.**

**And I know that the name Tremaine is actually Cinderella's family name, so technically the stepmother and the stepsisters would not have that name in this story. However, for the sake of identifying characters, it will be their last name. And the stepmother will be named Eleanor after the actress, the amazing Eleanor Audley, who voiced her.**

**Lastly: I realize this should be in the Alice in Wonderland/Cinderella crossover section. But I very much doubt it would be found if placed in that section. So it will be placed here.**

**This story will include elements from different Alice in Wonderland variations, primarily the 1951 movie and the Tim Burton version as both are Disney.**

* * *

With a quivering lip, twelve-year-old Alice sat in a chair by her mother's bedside, clutching a cold and clammy hand of the dying Helen Kingsleigh. Tears blurred Alice's vision, but she dared not to shed them just yet. She wanted to seem brave for her mother. And after her experience in Wonderland, Alice felt that she had learned to put on a brave face successfully.

The image of Helen Kingsleigh had changed drastically ever since her illness had set in. Her golden locks no longer shined and had become stringy. Her perfect ivory complexion seemed to have aged rapidly. It upset Alice to see Helen in such a state. Things had not nearly seemed as bad when her sister, Margaret, had contracted the same illness.

Margaret had passed a year before, and it had devastated the Kingsleigh family. Alice had felt so alone when Margaret died. Thankfully, her father did all that he could to take her mind off of the tragedy. When Helen began showing the same symptoms as Margaret had though, Charles Kingsleigh stopped with the effort to make Alice feel better for he was too overcome with his own grief.

"Alice," Helen began, her voice sounding so weak compared to what Alice had heard all of her life up until this point. With what little strength she had left, Helen squeezed her youngest daughter's hand. "Alice you must," Helen paused a moment to pathetically attempt to take a deep breath, "you must not be sad, darling. Our time comes eventually, some sooner… sooner than others."

Alice was sure that these words were meant to be comforting of some sort, but to her they just sounded so cruel. How could her mother accept her fate so easily? Why was Helen not fighting whatever was killing her? "Mother, please," Alice begged, tears falling from her blue eyes at last. She didn't know why she was pleading. Perhaps begging for Helen to not leave her? "Please," she repeated.

The room was dimly lit with a few candles that flickered, casting eerie shadows on the wall that Alice ignored for she was too busy crying to pay any attention to whatever creatures her mind would have turned the shadows into. The tears she had shed dripped onto her cerulean dress and white pinafore, darkening and dampening the spots they landed on.

Helen's chapped and now nearly colorless lips formed a faint yet still warm smile. "It's out of my hands, Alice. Do not fret; you still have your father. Just know… know that he and I both will always love you."

More tears slipped from Alice's eyes, though it was nothing compared to the life slipping from Helen. It was that night that Helen died and Alice's life changed drastically.

"''''""""""'''''""''""""'

The air was thick with grief. Anastasia and Drizella had both shed many tears. Their father, whom they had loved dearly, passed away the day before. They had woken up that morning, thinking it had only been a dream until the harsh reality came crashing down.

Father was dead, and all they had left was each other, and their mother.

The sisters had noticed a change in their mother, Eleanor Tremaine. She had not shed tears when Father had passed. Instead, when the life had left his brown eyes, she stiffened, but said nothing. No other reaction other than a stony face was given. Both Anastasia and Drizella sensed that Eleanor had a change in character. They had seen her green eyes become as cold as their father's lifeless body.

Drizella hated crying. It made her look so ugly, but she could not help it though she did try holding back her salty tears. Anastasia on the other hand, seemed to have no issue with her eyes being red and puffy and her cheeks blotchy. If Drizella didn't know any better, she would have guessed that Anastasia was trying to be the exact opposite of their mother. But Drizella did know better and was sure Anastasia would not purposely do that.

Funeral arrangements would have to be made. The remaining Tremaines dreaded the event, especially Anastasia. She was the youngest and did not understand death as well as Drizella and Lady Tremaine. She did not understand how her father could have left the family and not be returning.

And no one in the family could begin to understand how much their lives would change.

""''''""""""''"""""'

It was the first time Alice had worn black. She despised the color. It was dark and depressing and did nothing to lighten her mood. Her usually vibrant blue eyes were now saddened as was her expression. Alice had not smiled since her mother had died. There had been no reason to smile since Helen's passing. Not even thoughts of her friends in Wonderland could make her pink lips turn upwards.

Her thick dirty blonde hair seemed to have lost its shine for the day. Everything about Alice had become solemn. In her head, she could imagine the Mad Hatter talking to her, saying she had lost her muchness. Well, Alice didn't care now. There was no reason for her to have her muchness now that Mother was gone.

The funeral was all a blur. Alice had been too wrapped up in her own thoughts. The only thing she truly remembered was placing a white rose on Helen's coffin. Father had wanted it to be a red rose. But Alice had refused. No more red roses ever since she had gotten in trouble with the Queen of Hearts for painting her roses red.

Charles watched his daughter intently, noticing that she seemed to have changed. It was as if all of the happiness in her world had been taken away. And Alice had every right to be so upset. She had lost both her mother and her sister now. He knew he could do very little to comfort his daughter. She was so odd… but his wife had known what to do and say, even if it displeased Alice. Whatever Helen had said, it had always been the right thing.

He had noticed that being the case with nearly all mothers he had met in the past. They always spoke words that were the right thing to say. Some fathers could do the same, but not he and Charles knew it. He just couldn't push aside his own feelings to comfort Alice. But a mother could. Yes, a mother could.


	2. Chapter 2

The day was dreary and Anastasia hated it. She hated the dreariness because it reminded her of the day of her father's funeral. It had been gloomy then too, which seemed appropriate. But now all gray days were just a reminder of her father's passing. She wondered how Drizella and Mother were managing to move on with their lives.

Drizella had sulked for a few days. But it seemed that she had quickly gotten over the tragedy. At least, that was how Drizella acted. She acted as if things were fine for the small family.

Lady Tremaine was the only one out of the three who knew the complete truth. Things had been fine for the family, especially after her husband's death. The trouble was with things continuing to be fine. It was trouble because she knew that after a few months, things would not be fine again.

She was not a working woman. The money that had been left to them by her husband was going to run out soon. Eleanor sensed that Drizella, her eldest daughter, had a vague idea of what was going on. And it seemed Drizella did not care. Anastasia on the other hand was clueless. And that was a very good thing.

Anastasia was too emotional for her own good. Lady Tremaine knew she needed to do something about that. All in good time, though. First thing was first: the money.

""'''''''"""""""""""''''"

It had nearly been an entire year. But to Alice, it only felt like the day after Helen's funeral. She hardly ate nowadays; hardly went outside. She tried going out in the garden once. But it had not been a pleasant experience. She had heard whispers; tortured whispers that sounded an awful lot like her companions from Wonderland.

Her mother's death was really having a negative effect on all the good of her life. Wonderland had been the only happy refuge she had from this darkness. Though she could no longer visit (for the rabbit hole had disappeared and she could no longer find it) she at least had her memories. It seemed her mind was trying to taint those.

Charles had done all that he could for his daughter, but it was never enough. And she kept going on about Wonderland, how her friends would be a wonderful comfort to her. It was getting incredibly irritating. He used to feed her imagination. But she was now taking it too far. Charles knew what had to be done though and he would make sure that Alice got the proper care she needed.

One particular day, Alice was sitting at the bay window in her bedroom and had become lost in her thoughts. That is, until a voice she had not heard in a long time roused her from her musings. "Oh come now, Alice. Has sulking ever solved anything before?" Turning to see the source of the voice, Alice's sapphire eyes widened in shock and her mouth gaped open. There, floating beside her was the Cheshire Cat. He rolled his eyes. "There is hardly any need for such a reaction, Alice."

"B-but," Alice stammered. She took a moment to gather her thoughts. "But you're supposed to be in Wonderland and… Chess, you look awful!" the now thirteen-year-old stated, looking the cat over. "What's happened to you?"

He looked mangy and starved! The once plump gray-and-turquoise striped cat was now so thin that Alice could see his ribs and his stripes had faded to a uniform dull gray. His right ear was torn and his eyes had lost their light."The same thing that's happened to you, Alice."

Alice's brow furrowed in confusion and she tilted her head to the side, indicating that she did not understand what was meant by that. The cat sighed heavily, examining his chipped and dirty claws. "You've lost yourself, Alice. You've lost yourself and so we all have in Wonderland. But that is not why I'm here."

"Wonderland…" Alice interrupted. "That's where you're supposed to be. How in the world did you ever get here?"

The Cheshire Cat looked annoyed at being interrupted, but answered the question. "Same way as the white rabbit," he said as he rolled over mid-air.

Alice whispered, "McTwisp," in remembrance. That pesky rabbit who had led her to Wonderland a few years ago, Nivens McTwisp; Alice remembered him well.

"But I am not here to speak of that rabbit with a broken watch. You see, there is an evil here."

Alice put Dinah on the floor so that she was no longer sitting in the blonde's lap. Alice stood up, nearing Chess. "I'm afraid I don't follow. An evil here? Has the Queen of Hearts come through?" That worried Alice tremendously. If the Queen of Hearts was here, then many people were in danger of losing their heads. And Alice had no more mushrooms to make herself larger and strike fear into the queen's heart.

"Not the Queen of Hearts. A much greater evil, even that of the Jabberwocky."

Suddenly, a voice calling, "Alice!" interrupted the two. Alice looked to the door, knowing her father wished to have a word with her if he was calling her name. Well Charles would just have to wait a few moments.

When Alice turned back to the Cheshire Cat though, he began to fade away to nothing. Her eyes widened with worry and she begged him not to go just yet and to tell her what evil was here. But Chess would not give her a straight answer. "Remember Alice: one pill makes you small and one pill makes you large." And he was gone.

Now Alice was even more confused. Pills? She thought it was the sides of the mushroom that changed her height? Alice did not understand anything Chess had told her. An evil greater than the Queen of Hearts; than the Jabberwocky? Alice did not know such an evil existed. The very thought that something horrible existed in her world sent chills of fear down her spine. Well, she would just have to be on her guard, wouldn't she?

"Alice!" Charles called yet again. Alice could hear impatience start to seep into his tone of voice. "Alice come down, I've a surprise for you!"

At these words, the girl's interest was piqued and caused Alice to wake with a start. She looked around to find that she had fallen asleep at the bay window, Dinah still in her lap. That whole conversation with Chess had just been a dream? But it had felt so real! Did that mean that there wasn't an evil to be concerned with? No, no there still was. Deep within her, Alice knew that whether it had been a dream or not, she needed to heed the cat's words.

She set Dinah down and stood up, smoothing the skirt of her dress. When Father said he had a surprise, it was always a good thing. And it had been so long since the last surprise. "Come along, Dinah," Alice said to the pet cat, leaving the room.

For the time being, it seemed her sadness was forgotten. The visit from the Cheshire Cat, despite how grim it had been, made her feel a lot better. Her friends in Wonderland had not forgotten her. It seemed only Alice had forgotten herself, according to Chess, but no one else had. In that case, she would just have to remember herself, wouldn't she?

Alice began walking down the stairs, Dinah in tow. About halfway down the staircase, she stopped short, noticing the scene to be quite different than what she imagined. In the foyer, it was not her father with a lovely surprise. It was her father standing beside a woman and two other girls who looked to be around Alice's age. No, this was not what Alice had been expecting at all.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah, there you are, Alice." Charles beckoned for his daughter to come closer. She obeyed, walking down the rest of the stairs. Charles smiled warmly, bringing an arm around Alice when she stood beside him. "Alice, I would like for you to meet Lady Eleanor Tremaine," said Charles. "And her two lovely daughters: Anastasia," the redheaded girl curtsied, "and Drizella." The brunette child curtsied. "And this is my daughter-"

"Alice," Alice cut in, introducing herself. "My name is Alice." She did not curtsy as the other two girls had. She merely smiled politely, but it faded when she met the cold green eyes of Lady Eleanor Tremaine.

The woman had only smiled back, but it was that smile that unnerved Alice and gave her a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. The smile Lady Tremaine gave her was not sincere. There was something behind that smile, something that Alice did not trust.

The Cheshire Cat's words echoed in her head: _an evil here_. This woman could not be that evil. Lady Tremaine was certainly not more evil than the Queen of Hearts. Yet there was a strange feeling that Alice could not shake. She may have just met her, but Alice already did not like Lady Tremaine.

"A pleasure, I'm sure," Eleanor said courteously. She then looked to Charles and addressed him. "Shall we take our tea now?"

"Yes, yes of course. This way." Charles led the way to one of the sitting rooms where they would be taking their tea.

Alice noticed how her father had offered Lady Tremaine his arm. But surely that was just her father being polite. She walked beside the two girls, Anastasia and Drizella. The sisters glanced at Alice and Drizella immediately turned up her nose, not at all impressed by the blonde.

Anastasia on the other hand simply looked away as if more out of shyness than Drizella's disapproval. Not that Alice cared, really. The opinions of these girls did not matter to her. Just as long as her friends in Wonderland continued to think highly of her, then Alice did not care what people in this world thought of her.

The sitting room was cozy, having been kept warm by the fire that flickered in the fireplace. The tea had been placed out only moments before by the only staff member at the Kingsleigh home: Wendy. Wendy had been hired shortly after Helen's passing to help around the home. Alice was fond of Wendy for she told wonderful story and liked the color blue as much as Alice did.

The tea was poured and passed out. Alice took it as she always did: milk and sugar. As she took the first sip from her teacup, Charles cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. He stood by the fireplace, holding his teacup in his left hand.

"Now I've an important announcement to make so I would appreciate your attention for just a few moments." He grinned as he looked to Eleanor, who smiled back. Alice did not like that. It was as if the two of them had a secret and she did not like the idea of them having a secret.

And within that moment, Alice knew what her father was going to say. He had not even said his announcement, but Charles did not have to. That look he had given Lady Tremaine was all that was needed. Alice was not stupid; she thought herself to be rather smart and even an idiot could figure out what was going on.

How did she not see it before? For the past few months, Charles had been disappearing in the evening, leaving Alice to spend time with Wendy and Dinah. And then suddenly, this Lady Eleanor Tremaine and her two daughters have been invited over. Now he was to make an announcement? It all made perfect sense; horribly perfect sense.

Charles was going to announce his proposal to Eleanor.

Alice fainted.

""'''''''''''''''''"""""""""""''''

It was hours later when she woke up. A groan slipped past her lips as she slowly came to. Alice could feel that she was in her bed. She assumed that she had gotten there by means of being carried by her father.

She felt a warm cloth being pressed against her forehead and she opened her eyes to see Wendy had placed a warm washcloth on her skin. The maid smiled as she met Alice's gaze. "Took a bit of a fall you did, Miss Alice. I told you that you needed to eat lunch and see what happened?"

Slowly, Alice sat up and Wendy removed the washcloth from her forehead. Alice knew she had not fainted from hunger. "That wasn't why this happened, Wendy," the girl tried to explain. "What had happened was—"

She was cut off by Charles entering the room. Alice sat back against the pillows and watched as her father dismissed Wendy from the room with nothing more than a single look. Wendy curtsied and walked out.

Alice tried to meet her father's eyes, but it was as if he was purposefully avoiding her gaze. This confused Alice and she watched him with curiosity. Charles went over to her bay window and stared out of it at the garden below, the flickering fire in the fireplace casting shadows on his back. He seemed awfully put off by something and she wondered what was troubling him. Could it be that Charles was bothered by her fainting? It wasn't as if it had been her fault! Surely he'd understand that.

"Father, before you say anything," Alice begin, determined to explain things before Charles came up with an explanation of his own, "there's something I must tell you. I was visited by the Cheshire Cat earlier in a dream, and he told me–"

"For God's sake Alice!" Charles erupted, turning away from the window to meet the eyes of his daughter. "The Cheshire Cat does not exist. I may have indulged in your fantasies before. But you are a young woman now and need to grow up. This Wonderland daydream has gone far enough."

It sounded harsh, but his daughter needed to face the reality that was enveloping the both of them. Margaret was dead, as was Helen. And while Charles was left to grieve, Alice simply stayed in a dreamland where everything was good. She needed to learn that the world was not like that. In this world, happy endings did not come easily.

Alice felt her eyes water and she attempted to blink away her tears. Wonderland had not been a daydream; it was real! Her father used to believe her; he encouraged her even. But the man she called her father had changed drastically after the death of his wife. Alice had noticed a few alterations when Margaret passed away. But it seemed that losing Helen had been the final straw.

This was not Charles Kingsleigh who stood before Alice. This man was a stranger to the girl. And Alice did not like the stranger that stood in her father's stead. What happened to the man who used to tell her that all the best people were mad? Where had he gone off to?

Still blinking furiously to keep her tears at bay, Alice looked away from her father. Charles felt himself calm down a little and a part of him knew he should apologize for snapping. But now was certainly not the time. He needed to cool off just a bit more, as did Alice. Perhaps leaving her alone would give her time to consider that growing up was her only option now.

And so, Charles left the room without another word. Alice debated whether or not she should summon Wendy, but eventually decided against it, feeling that being alone was the best thing for her at the moment. And as she lay alone in her bed, with a dying fire in the fireplace, she was left to her thoughts.

She was to have a stepmother now as well as two new stepsisters, while one pill would make her smaller and one pill would make her tall.

* * *

**I'm so pleased that this story is actually getting views. I didn't expect it to, to be perfectly honest. Thank you to those of you who take the time to review! Reviews are great encouragement. **

**There are a few references I would like to point out for some of you who may be wondering. Yes, the servant Wendy is referencing to Wendy from Peter Pan. But only referencing; it is _not_ actually her. There are also references to the song "White Rabbit" by Jefferson Airplane ("One pill makes you larger and one pill makes you small).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland nor do I own Cinderella. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

**I'm pleased to see people actually reading this story. Please review! They really help motivate me to write and update because it means people want more. So if you would like for me to update, then leave a review saying so. **

* * *

Alice had not seen any of her Wonderland friends since the visit from the Cheshire Cat. Perhaps that was best, for Father had snapped at her for bringing it up. So Alice had never mentioned Wonderland to him ever since. In fact, she had barely mentioned anything at all to anyone. After that night, Alice kept to herself and spoke very little.

A few weeks after the wedding ceremony between her father and new stepmother, Alice sat in the garden with Dinah. As it had turned out, the Tremaines had a cat of their very own named Lucifer, who didn't seem to be fond of anyone else other than Eleanor. So Dinah spent her time with Alice instead of playing with Lucifer.

"Oh Dinah," Alice said as she watched the cat played with a daisy. The air was warm, balanced with a cool summer breeze. "Don't disturb the poor dear while she's sleeping." Alice knew nothing about gardening except what she had learned in Wonderland. The flowers in this world were always sleeping because the ground was too soft. And Alice was sure that if someone came along and started battering her around in her sleep, she wouldn't like it one bit.

Dinah meowed in protest as she was picked up and placed in Alice's lap. But the pet calmed when Alice began petting her head. "You must think of how the flowers feel when you play with them, Dinah. Sometimes you're too rough." She smiled lovingly at her furry companion.

"Are you honestly talking to your cat about flowers?" Drizella sneered from behind Alice. She had her hands on her hips as she gave her new stepsister a look of disapproval.

Alice turned her head to see her dark haired stepsister and she felt her smile fade completely so she only wore a blank expression. Out of the two Tremaine daughters, Drizella was her least favorite. The girl was snobbish and arrogant and judgmental. True, Anastasia was hardly any better, but at least Anastasia's comments weren't as harsh as Drizella's.

Not saying anything to Drizella, Alice turned her attention back to Dinah, who was now purring softly. The lack of reaction did not sit well with the brunette girl and she stamped her foot on the ground in protest. "You are in no way normal Alice Kingsleigh!" she claimed before marching off to go to her music lesson with her mother.

A few moments after Drizella had gone, Alice felt herself relax. "Oh Dinah," Alice sighed. "I just don't know what to do about our new family." Though she had addressed the cat, her gaze was focused on the flowers. They were bowing their heads with petal crowns, as if trying to talk to her. And perhaps they were trying to rouse themselves from their sleep to do just that. But not a single word escaped from them.

Dinah purred as if in response as Alice scratched her behind the ears. Alice smiled faintly. "I suppose you're right, Dinah. I shan't really accept them as my family (not with Drizella's and Anastasia's horrid attitude towards me) but there is nothing wrong with trying to be friends." And if she tried being friends, perhaps her stepsisters would stop acting so unpleasantly towards her!

The thirteen-year-old blonde stood up from the ground and dusted off the skirt of her cerulean dress. Dinah followed Alice back inside the house. She passed her father's study, knowing he was busy working. His job had been more demanding than ever, which was very fortunate for the family as it meant things were going well. Working in the trade business was rather difficult but Alice knew her father could manage just fine.

She heard the faint sound of the piano playing and she followed the music until she reached the piano room. Standing outside the door, Alice could clearly hear the piano now, along with the faint sound of a flute and some _wretched_ singing.

Alice silently opened the door and peered into the room. The first thing she saw was her redheaded stepsister playing the flute. She supposed the flute playing wasn't bad. Then again, what did she know about the flute? Not very much, that was for sure.

Beside Anastasia was Drizella, whose singing made Alice cringe. "_Oh sing, sweet nightingale. Sing, sweet nightingale high above me_!" Drizella squawked and Alice held back a giggle as she thought about how the Mad Hatter would react to such a vile noise.

And there at the piano was Lady Eleanor Tremaine, now Lady Kingsleigh (though Alice would always view her as Lady Tremaine), focused on listening to her daughters as she played. It was lovely playing and Alice found herself lost for a moment as she focused her attention solely on the notes coming from piano. Dinah brushed against Alice's ankles, but the blonde haired child took no notice.

Drizella stopped singing and put her hands on her hips. "What is _she_ doing here?"

Both Anastasia and Eleanor stopped playing their instruments, now noticing Alice in the doorway. Anastasia narrowed her eyes, obviously not liking the sudden intrusion. But Eleanor acted calmly. She placed her hands on her lap and met her stepdaughter's eyes. When she spoke, she addressed her daughters, yet did not look away from Alice.

"Now girls, there is hardly any reason to be rude. We are part of Alice's family now, after all." Eleanor held a hand out to Alice. "Come here, child."

Silently, Alice obeyed, feeling compelled to. She walked further into the room and took her stepmother's hand. It was warm and Eleanor's grip was gentle. However, it was not the same as having her mother hold her hand. Alice pushed those thoughts aside. This was not about comparing her stepmother to Helen. This was about making friends. "Do you sing, Alice?" Eleanor asked.

Alice shook her head. "No, I don't sing. I have taken a few piano lessons before, though." At these words, her stepmother moved aside on the piano bench, allowing Alice to sit beside her.

When she was settled, Eleanor began playing again. Alice watched the long, slender fingers of her stepmother dance over the keys of the piano. It was as if the movements had put her in a trance. And the music was so enchanting! Alice smiled dreamily, but then the music stopped. The dreamy smile faded from Alice's face. Why did Eleanor stop playing?

"It's your turn to try, Alice," said Lady Tremaine. She had seen the girl's reaction to the piano music and wondered if the child was capable of mimicking the note pattern.

Drizella did not seem all too pleased with Alice's opportunity. "But Mother!" she exclaimed in protest. "This is my singing lesson and Anastasia's flute lesson, not Alice's piano lesson!" She glared daggers at the blonde girl, who didn't know how to react.

"Hush, Drizella," Eleanor scolded.

Alice opened her mouth to actually defend Drizella; she didn't want anyone getting in trouble on her account. However, when her stepmother looked back to her, she said nothing and closed her mouth. She waited for other words to be spoken, but when there was silence she placed her fingers on the keys of the piano. She pressed down, a G major chord resonating in the room.

She could feel Drizella and Anastasia glaring at her, and Alice tried to ignore them and focused on the piano, trying to mimic the notes that Eleanor had played a few moments ago. She knew that her playing wasn't perfect (she never paid much attention during her lessons) and when she finished playing the progression, she bit her lip nervously and looked to her stepmother.

Eleanor smiled, as if in approval. But Alice did not believe that smile for one bit. Lady Tremaine's smile had never once seemed sincere. The Cheshire Cat's warning echoed in her thoughts.

_A much greater evil, even that of the Jabberwocky…_


	5. Chapter 5

A few days had passed since the music lesson. Alice had not disrupted another lesson after that one time. She was trying to keep things civil between her and her stepsisters and that meant staying out of their business.

Instead, Alice practiced the piano on her own time. She did not ask her stepmother for lessons. The girl would go to the piano room whilst everyone else was occupied by something else and she would sit down on the piano bench and practice the sequence that Eleanor had taught her that one day. She felt compelled to get it perfect; she wanted to show her stepsisters that she was not useless and capable of doing _something_, even if it was just playing a few measures on the piano.

Once again, she repeated the note sequence, ignoring the dull ache in her fingers. Halfway through, Alice was interrupted by a loud clap of thunder that startled her. She looked to the window and saw that it was raining. How long had it been raining for? She had not noticed before that moment. She walked over to the window and looked out of it, seeing the garden nearly flooded, so obviously it had been raining for some time.

There came another boom of thunder, followed by a flash of lightning. This made Alice jump in surprise, and when she got over her little shock she put her hands on her hips. "How rude!" she scolded the weather. Surely thunder and lightning had manners and knew it wasn't polite to give people such a fright like that!

"Are you talking to the weather?"

Alice turned suddenly to see Anastasia standing in the doorway. She did not say anything in response. If she replied, would Anastasia make some harsh comment like Drizella would? Alice remembered when Drizella had caught her speaking to Dinah about the flowers. Anastasia didn't seem as mean as Drizella though and her question seemed more curious than judgmental.

When she did not receive any sort of response, Anastasia just sighed quietly. "Well, Mother says it's time for tea." She studied Alice for a few more moments before leaving her stepsister in the piano room. Alice was such an odd girl!

''"""""''''"""""''''"

Everyone was in the drawing room when Alice entered onto the scene. She took her usual seat by the window, the rain still pounding outside. There was conversation going on in the room, but she was not part of it. She was too lost in thought. In fact, so lost in thought she had not noticed that Anastasia had taken a seat at the bay window beside her until the redhead spoke up.

"I've listened to you playing the piano," Anastasia confessed. There was a pause before she continued, "You play well."

Alice was quite surprised by the compliment as she was sure that her stepsisters did not like her in the least bit. "Thank you," she answered with raised eyebrows.

She took a moment to study her stepsister. Anastasia was not very pretty, but Alice found it petty to judge someone's looks. She had come face-to-face with the most horrendous looking creatures in Wonderland who turned out to be incredible allies.

Thunder rumbled outside as Anastasia moved away from what felt like her stepsister's critical eye. She did not like to be studied the way Alice was doing so. Drizella was right in saying that something was not right about Alice.

Drizella had tried mentioning that fact to her mother, but Eleanor wouldn't hear of it. They were a family now, she would remind her daughters. Yet, there was insincerity behind Mother's voice.

There was yet another flash of lightning as Alice calmly sipped her tea, staring out of the window now that Anastasia had moved away to sit by Eleanor. A thud followed the lightning, though not from thunder. Alice turned quickly and as she did so, Anastasia let out a shriek of horror.

Charles had fallen to the ground, unconscious. The teacup Alice was holding slipped from her hand and crashed to the floor, shattering upon impact and staining the Oriental rug with tea.

"F-Father?" the girl stammered.

Tentatively, Alice took a few steps towards her fallen father. She was stopped by the feeling of a hand on her shoulder and turned to see that it was her stepmother. While Eleanor gave a frightened expression, Alice looked at her stepmother's green eyes: they looked cold and unfeeling as they always did.

"''""""""''''''''''''''

Alice wanted to stay by her father's side as he rested in bed. And she managed to do so for a few hours. But it grew late and Wendy insisted that she go to her room for sleep.

"He'll be here when you wake up in the morning," Wendy promised.

What other choice did Alice have then to obey? Her eyes were sore from tiredness and she trudged along to bed. Anastasia and Drizella were already asleep and had been for the past few hours. The grandfather clock in the hall chimed and Alice knew that it was midnight.

Once in her room she readied for bed. Alice pulled the duvet tightly around her, trying to slow down the thoughts speeding through her mind. But it proved to be difficult. Miraculously, sleep overcame Alice. Her dreams did not leave her alone, though.

Alice awoke in a cold sweat. A nightmare unlike any other had beleaguered her mind. It had been the Queen of Hearts, angrier than ever. Those pathetic playing cards had been holding Alice down and the Queen ordered, "Off with her head!"

She had woken up just as the executioner's axe was about to slice off her head.

Kicking off her duvet, Alice straightened up. She wanted to seek comfort from her father. He was not awake, however that did not matter to her. She just wanted to be by her father's side.

Alice tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear as she quietly made her way down the corridor towards her father's room. The night was peaceful; the thunderstorm from earlier having subsided. But Alice still could not have been more terrified. That nightmare of hers had been terribly off-putting.

"Oh this is nonsense," Alice scolded herself quietly. "You are thirteen years of age, Alice; much too old and mature to be seeking the comfort of adults!"

Yet, she kept walking towards her father's room. Once there, she stopped in front of the bedroom door. As she reached out to grasp the handle, the door swung open and Lady Tremaine stepped out.

The woman raised her eyebrows when she saw her stepdaughter. "Alice, what in heaven's name are you doing awake?" Eleanor asked, feigning concern. "Is everything alright? You ought not to be disturbing your father at such an hour."

Alice looked down at the floor, ashamed of her childishness now that she was being confronted. "I've had a terrible nightmare," she confessed after a few moments of utter silence. Alice felt a hand on her chin, lifting her gaze.

She met her stepmother's eyes. Her expression was soft and understanding. But those eyes… Alice would never shake the feeling that those eyes were hiding something. "Whatever it was, child, it was not real. You are safe. Now run along back to bed."

Not wanting to, Alice nodded and turned back around to return to her room and attempt to resume sleeping. She had not noticed Eleanor holding a small leather pouch behind her back.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. School has been keeping me busy and my inspiration is lacking. **


End file.
